Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix
by Caitie Did
Summary: A fifth year fic. Includes Betrayl, deciet, lies, love, and death, and some comedy. Rightly catagorized it would be a dramedy. I worked really hard on it, so please r/r! :) H/G, R/H
1. dreaming a dream, writing a letter, and ...

Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix   
Part one-Dreaming Dreams, Writing Letters, and Flooing the floo   
by Caitie Did   
I don't own nything, but I'm sort of going to try and go with some of the things I've seen lately in the books..its kind of a rewrite of the last time I did this on my other account..but read it and review and I just might luv you! (smiles) You know who's really really hot? Oliver Wood. HOT HOT HOT!   
*I'm sure all the girls have already noticed that. Everything belongs to JK but the plot..cuz I made that up myself! Enjoy! 

"God did you eat at all this year? You're like a twig.."Dudley sniggered at Harry, and he rolled his eyes, glancing at Dudley, who, not suprisingly, had grown in proportions since the summer before his fourth year. 

Harry glanced back at the entrance to Platform nine and three-quarters with a sense of longing, and turned back to Dudley, a smirk on his face. 

"Did you do _nothing _but eat this year?"Harry responded, "Because I have a friend who's half giant and you're still bigger than him..."Dudley sat back in his seat, his face downcast, and noticed the large bandage on Harry's arm. 

"What happened to you?" he asked loudly, and Harry managed to glance up, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. Dudley was more known to care about the television or what mum was making for dinner than anyone elses buisness. 

"Do you care?" he responded, and Dudley considered this for a moment before shaking his head. 

"Not so much..."he said, and Harry nodded. 

"Thought so.."Harry said, and glared at Privet Drive, the place he hated most in the world. Second to the graveyard. The attack was still fresh in his mind, and even though Dumbledore felt he was safe at Privet Drive, he couldn't understand how he was. 

"Oh get out of the car.."Petunia snapped impatiently, and they both climbed out, shutting the doors behind them. 

"Here's a list of chores..."she thrust the list into Harry's hand, and he stared at her incredulously. 

"Are you kidding me.."he muttered, and pulled out a note. 

"The school nurse says Im not supposed to use my arm for a couple of weeks..I really don't think mowing the lawn is something Im capable of.."he said quietly, and she glanced at his cast, and rolled her eyes. 

"Why couldn't they just healed it themselves?"she asked, "With..." 

"Magic?"Harry said coloquially, and Petunia's nostrils flared,"Because the cut had a spell put on it...to put me through more pain...the nurse couldn't heal it.." 

"How did you get the cut anyways? Who gave it to you.." 

"The person that murdered my parents.."he said, and walked up the stairs, slamming his door once his trunk and Hedwig were in his room, and locking it, staring out the window at the growing darkness,"This is going to be a wonderful summer..."he whispered sarcastically, and let sleep overtake him.   


"Do you think he'll be alright?" Hermione said, concerned, and rolled over, facing Ginny. They were both laying on the grass outside of the burrow under a tree. Hermione's parents had gone to America for a dentists convention, so she was staying with the Weasley's for the summer. 

"I don't know..."Ginny responded honestly,"Did you see the look on his face when he was leaving?" she added quietly. 

"Bloody hell Errol, can't you stop running into the bleedin' windows?"they both turned their heads at Ron's voice, and rolled their eyes, getting up and walking towards the house. 

"Anything?" Hermione asked, and Ron shook his head, trying not to show the fact that he was upset. 

"Nothing.."he responded,"No response," he paused,"Do you think he's alright..I mean physically?" 

"I think he's fine.."Hermione said quietly, and added,"Physically.."she added. 

"We need to talk to him.."Ron said,"Ask him why he's doing this..he seemed partially alright on the way back from school.." 

"I don't think he wants to talk to us...Hedwig hasn't come by at all..." 

"Maybe he doesn't have a choice.."Ginny cut in,"Do you remember when they locked Hedwig in her cage?" 

Little did they know, that was the least of Harry's problems at the moment. 

"I'm going to be expelled.."he said to himself, glanced out the window at the growing darkness, and dipped his quill in his ink before begining to write. 

_Ginny-_   
_ Sorry to bother you, but at this point I doubt that either Hermione or Ron would wish to speak to me. I've been having trouble getting over the events of the third task, and getting pitty wasn't something I wished for. I'd just like you to know that my scars been hurting, and last night I had a vision of Voldemort and the death eaters attacking Privet Drive. I'm not sure when it's going to happen, but I don't want any of you in danger, so if you get this and nothing has happened, do nothing at all. Dumbledore had the fireplace connected to the Floo network, so if worst comes to worst I can get out quickly. I hope you're having a nice summer, and hopefully I'll see you at the begining of next year. Keep your eyes open, the dreams I've been happening aren't good ones. Stay safe, tell your mother to take care of Hedwig until I can get her back._   
_ Thank you-_   
_ Harry_

"Look...Hedwig..there's no way you'll get out of here alive if I don't let you go now..."   
He tied the letter to her leg, and opened the window, letting her take off. He was halfway down the stairs when he heard the back door open by means of Alohomora, and held the floo powder tightly in his hand. 

When he got too nervous he dashed past the hallway and into the living room, stepping into the fireplace and saying frantically, "Diagon Alley", as a blast of green light filled the living room. It grazed his scar and he hit the side of one of the grates, feeling his leg break painfully, before sliding out into a room he didn't recognise. 


	2. Malfoy and Hogsmede and Patfoot, Oh my!

  
Harry Potter and The Order of the Pheonix   
Part Two-Malfoy and Hogsmede and Padfoot, Oh my!   
I figured that two chapters is twice the fun so I'm working on the third and I have up until the Minishtry Ball done, but it's written and I have to type it. So yeah...read and review...I'm going to go and see HP tonight!   
YAY!   
that movie is the best ever!   
read and review please!   
much thanks-   
caitie   
  
  


"Why does this always have to happen to me?" he whispered, annoyed, and tried to stand up on his legs, and gasped in pain. It was bent at a funny angle, and Harry rolled his eyes, glancing around the room he was in. 

"Lumos.."he whispered, and glanced around. The room was dark, with frosted green windows, small amount of light flickering through and casting an eerie glow over the room. Harry stood up shakily, wincing, and for a moment considered trying to get to the door, but then stopped himself. He didn't have to go looking for trouble, as it usually occured around him. 

"H-Hello?"he whispered cautiously,"Is anyone there?" 

When there was no response he scooted towards the bed, and saw someone sleeping in it, and had to cover his mouth to keep from yelling. Although he stifled the yell, the person in the bed still woke up, and screamed, pointing back at him. 

"Oh my god!"Harry yelled in disbelief, and Draco Malfoy's head shot up from the bed, his eyes wide. 

"What the hell?" Draco yelled, and Harry held out his wand when he saw Malfoy's.   
  
"Expilliarmus.."he whispered, and Draco's wand flew to him, crashing him into the headboard and giving him a nosebleed. 

"What was that for?" Draco asked, annoyed, putting a Kleenex by his left nostril, trying to stop the bleeding, and he got out of bed, lighting a candle. 

They stared at eachother for a couple of moments before both uttering the same words. 

"Bloody hell..." 

"Potter, what the hell are you doing here?" Draco said quickly, glancing at his leg and wincing. 

"I swear I said Diagon Alley...but with the curses, and the leg..."he looked around,"Oh god...I'm at your house..."he said, panicked. 

"It's more important that you get out!" Draco said urgently,"Mother's bound to have heard that noise..and though father's out, he'll be back in about ten minutes..." Harry's eyes narrowed. 

"Your father attacked the house?" he asked, "Makes sense.."he added,"'One day soon you'll meet the same sticky end as your parents Potter..they were meddlesome fools too...'" he mocked, nad glanced at Draco,"And why should I even be listening to you?" he added. 

"I tried to send you a letter about it..someone hasn't been opening their mail this summer.."Draco pointed out, and Harry glanced down at his leg. 

"Long sumer.."they both turned at the noise at the door, backing up. 

"Draco, what on earth are you doing in there?" it was his mother, and Draco pointed to the fireplace, "Your father's just come home and he'd like to have a word with you." 

"Er-I'm coming mother..."Draco called, and turned around. 

"Go to Hogsmede...someone will be there...alright? I'll send an owl to Dumbledore.."Harry nodded, perplexed at Draco's strange turn of behavior. 

"See you next month.."he said, and Harry looked at him strangely. 

"School doesn't start until September.." 

"Draco?" his mother called again, and he gave Harry an exasperated look.. 

"Alright.." he started to make his way towards the fireplace. 

"Temporarium repario.."Draco muttered, and Harry's leg magically healed. 

"That's gonna last you about ten minutes..go..."he whispered. 

"Alright.."Harry responded, and stepped towards the fire,"Hogsmede.."he said clearly, and dissapeared in a flash of green, leaving Draco alone in his room. 

"Draco?" 

"I'm coming, mother.."he sighed, and glanced back at the fire before leaving the room, locking it behind him. 

When Harry fell out of the fireplace and into The Three Broomsticks, Harry was panting, his leg broken again, and another cut on his arm. It was late, and even during the day Harry wasn't sure that being in the pub was the best idea if you were him. 

"Oh dear lord.."he glanced up into the shocked eyes of Dobby the house elf, and groaned. 

"Dobby..can you do me a favor?" he asked, and Dobby nodded. 

"Dobby would be so honored as to help the great and marvolous and..."Harry cut him off. 

"I need you to go back to Hogwarts and get Dumbledore to send Snuffles down here to get me.." he said, and Dobby nodded,"Of course, Harry Potter.." he dissapeared with a snap, and Harry looked up at the bar, trying to hoist himself upwards and failing miserably. 

"Hello?" he called, and a waitress appeared, glancing down at him in shock. 

"Good god it's Harry Potter..what happened to your leg.." 

"I was just wondering..if you might have any chocolate that I can have?" he asked weakly,"I sort of need a pick me up nad that seemed like the best way to go about getting one.."he added. 

"You look a terrible mess, do you know that?" she responded, and handed him a damp cloth, which he wiped his face off with,"And here.."she put a splint on his leg with a flick of her wand, and conjured crutches, helping him up nad giving them to him. 

"Thank you.."he said weakly, and saw Sirius at the door.   
  
"Someone was going to come nad get me from Hogwarts..they're outside..but it was nice to meet you.."he said quietly, and hobbled towards the door. 

"You could of brought Fawkes too.."he indicated his leg, and Sirius waited until they were in darkness to resume his true form. 

"Bloody hell..are you alright? We've been searching for you for hours.."Sirus asked, and Harry leant against him. 

"I think I'm going to faint.."he breathed, and lost conciousness, falling forwards, Sirius scrambling to catch him. 

"Oh, great.."he mumbled, and lifted harry into his arms, walking towards the carriage htat was waiting for them by the station. 


	3. Moans, Mirrors, Quidditch and Birthdays

Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix   
3-Moans, Mirrors, Quidditch and Birthdays   
by Caitie Did   
Wow you guys should review this. Im working way too hard on it for nooone to review. So please..cuz its what keeps us going you know..its annoying to write this just to write this.   
Thanks!   
Caitlyn 

  
When Harry woke up, it was to the farmilliar sensation of his scar burning. He moaned, rolling over, and faced the calender on the nightstand next to his bed, realisng by the x's on it that it was his fifteenth birthday. He reached to the side of the table, and felt for his glasses, and put them on, trying to figure out what to do. 

"Hello?" his voice was hoarse, and when Ginny Weasley appared in the doorway to the hosptial wing, he glanced over at her, a sad smile on his face. 

"You told Dumlbedore.."he said quietly, and he tried to sit up, and groaned, falling backwards,"That wasn't such a good idea, was it?" he thought aloud, and Ginny smiled, sitting down on the bed. 

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked, and handed him a chocolate frog. 

"This should help a little.."she said, and he opened it, and stared at the card inside, his stomach dropping. 

"Just made it worse.."he muttered. 

"What's the matter?"Ginny asked softly, and grabbed the card out of the box,"Which card did you get?" her face turned white. 

"Got myself, thanks.."Harry responded,"Don't they have to ask you permission for that or something?"he added, and Ginny turned to glance at him. 

"Are you feeling alright?"she asked again. 

"Obviously you got my letter.."she nodded, and he layed back,"I hardly get three weeks away from the third task and someone's already tried to kill me..I have a feeling that we're in for an interesting year."he said, and gave Ginny a small smile,"Did you show the letter to Ron? Because I didn't want him to know that.."she shook her head. 

"I didn't..don't worry.."she said, and gave him a look of concern,"Why didn't you write anyone back this summer?"she asked quietly. 

"I wanted a quiet summer..as you can see that didn't last very long.." 

"You grew.."she noticed this for the first time, and he nodded,"I got contacts too..they're in my trunk..their a muggle invention..so I don't have to wear glasses..."he said, and glanced down at the edge of the bed, seeing two letters, and picking them up. 

"Wonder what this is for..."he said, and opened a gold envelope with a dark red crest, reading the letter over. 

_Welcome to the Order of the Pheonix_

"Thats informative.."he muttered sarcastically, and grabbed the other letter, opening it. __

_Dear Mr. Potter,_   
_ We are pleased to inform you, that along with Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Hannah Abbot, and Padme Patil, you have been selected as a fifth year prefect. You're badge is inclosed, and a meeting will be held at the school on August twenty fifth to sort out the duties required of you._

_ Sincerely,_   
_ Professor Albus Dumbledore_   


"It's pretty cool, isn't it?"Ginny asked, trying to see his reaction,"Welcome to the Order of the Pheonix.."she added,"And by the way Harry, Happy Birthday.."she walked towards the doorway of the hospital wing, and turned back towards him. 

"Breakfasts in thirty minutes...your clothes are in your trunk..which is in.." 

"The pocket of my jeans..thanks Ginny..."Harry said, and she left, closing the door. 

When she left he pulled out khakis and a sweater, and slipped them on, looking at the contacts in his trunk suspiciously. He'd only worn them once, at the begining of the summer, and now he wasn't so sure he wanted to anymore. 

He put on his glasses, and stood in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection. 

"You're quite dashing without the glasses you know.."the mirror said bashfully, and he rolled his eyes, put his contacts on, and moved back to stand in front of the mirror, annoyed. 

"Better?" he asked sarcastically, and the mirror gave a giggle,"Well..I'm off to breakfast then.."he pocketed his wand, and walked towards the Great Hall, and stopped at the doors, a jolt going through his stomach. He reached out a hand, and opened the door, turning the knob. 

At this everyone in the room turned to stare at him, silently. This puzzled him in two ways. First, students usually didn't come here at all over the holidays, and secound, most of the tables had a few students sitting at them. At one time it would of struck him as funny, the entire Great Hall staring at him, speechless. But he figured it was because he had been asleep for so long, and tried to attempt to at least talk to them. 

"Morning?" he said, raising his eyebrows, and got no response. At this, he shrugged, figuring at least someone would be at the Gryffindor table, and sat down next to Ginny, staring at the food like he'd been searching for it all of his life. 

"Well..someone looks hungry..."Harry turned at the farmilliar voice, and was suprised to see Oliver Wood standing behind him.   
  
"Oliver, what are you doing here?" he asked, and Wood smiled. 

"New flying instructor..."he grinned, obviously proud of himself, and looked at the food, sitting down, "Got here yesterday, actually..."Harry looked at the food on his plate, and took a bite, savouring it. 

"I think you're enjoying the food a little too much..."Oliver said, grinning, and took a bite himself,"So, Harry.."he said, after swallowing, and Harry turned and stared at him, knowing what was coming,"Have you thought of any new Quidditch strategies for this year?" 

"Mostly countercurses for myself..seeming that something always happens to me..I looked them up at the begining of the summer...they're really interesting.."he put down his fork and countinued speaking, "I checked a book out of the library on Quidditch...you might want to borrow it..some of the things in there...completely fascinating.." Ginny rolled her eyes, and got down to her breakfast, hardly listening to the boy's quidditch talk, which she supposed would be common for the rest of the school year. 

Twenty minutes later, she cleared her throaght, and they looked up. They had been engrossed in a conversation about defensive tactics, and Harry glanced up at her. 

"Yes, Ginny?" he asked, and she stared at them. 

"All the fifth years are going to Diagon Alley today Harry, you'll need to get your supplies also.."she said, annoyed at their talking, and Harry turned to Oliver and grinned at him. 

"Sorry I had to cut the talking short...we'll discuss it more next week...and could you help us with tryouts..because we've got two open spaces...and it might be helpfull if..."Ginny shut Harry up with a look, and he turned to stare at Oliver helplessly as she dragged him off towards the entrance hall. 

"We're meeting some of the others there.."she said, and Harry glanced at the fireplace in front of them. 

"The floo?" he asked incredulously. 

"Yeah..what of it Harry?" Ginny responded, and Harry shook his head. 

"It's nothing..I love the floo!" he said sarcastically, stepping into the grate and holding the powder in his hand,"At least it's not a portkey..."he muttered, and said,"Diagon Alley!" loud and clear before vanishing in a jet a green flames. 

"He gone yet?" Draco asked,"I can't believe you made him take the floo, that's just wrong.."Ginny snorted, and handed him the cup of powder. 

"Go on then..."she persisted, and he nodded, throwing down the powder, shouting,"Diagon Alley!" 

so, what do ya think? :) 


	4. Diagon Alley

Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix   
4-Diagon Alley   
by Caitie Did   
I dont own nything. By the way did you guys see the preview words for the next Hp book? thirty eight chapters! It'll totally be worth the delay!   
I dont own anything..cept the plot! :)   
  


Harry was the first to fall out of the fireplace and into The Leaky Cauldron, sliding across the floor and into a table. 

"Why does that always happen to me?" he muttered under his breath, getting up and dusting himself off. He turned at the loud noise from the fireplace, and was pushed back into the table as Draco came sliding out behind him. 

"That is not pleasant.."Draco mumbled queasily, and Harry had to bite down a laugh. Draco was turning a shade of green not unlike the color Hagrid had turned at Gringotts before Harry's first year. 

"Why don't you go sit down...and by the way...where did you come from?" Harry said, and puled out a chair for Draco, who greatfully collapsed into it. 

"I woke up late.."he responded, agitated. 

"So did I.."Harry awnsered sarcastically, and turned around when Ginny came out of the fireplace, soot smeared on her face,"You've got soot on your nose.."harry said, and brushed it off her nose, standing quite close to her, and failing to notice Neville, Dean, Justin, and Hannah, who had all walked in the door and were staring at them, small grins on their faces. 

"There.."Harry said quietly, his lips inches from hers,"It's..all...off.."Hannah cleared her throaght, and Ginny and Harry broke apart like they were repulsive to oneanother.   
  
"Is everyone ready to go?" Draco asked, staring pointedly at them,"Get a room.."he added, and Hannah burst into giggles, shutting up quickly when Justin hit her on the arm. 

"Yes, let's go then.."Harry agreed, glaring at Draco, who just shrugged his shoulders, following them out back. 

When they entered Diagon Alley, it was pouring rain, and the group immedietly headed to Madam Malkin's, stepping inside. 

The shop was filled with Hogwart's students, young and old, who were searching for dress robes nad school robes for the upcoming year. 

"I didn't know we had to get dress robes again.." Harry said, and took out his list, realising he'd missed it,"Wonderfull..another ball.."he added unenthusiastically. 

"Come on, Ginny. We'll find you something.." Hannah said, and grabbed her hand, pulling her back into the girls section of the store, leaving the boys alone at the front. 

"What do you supose they talk about back there?"Justin asked curiously, and Draco snorted. 

"What?" Justin asked, and Neville awnsered his question. 

"How much Ginny wants Har-"Harry shut him up with a look, his cheeks bright red with embarassment, and turned to Draco. 

"Alright then...how much Hannah wants Justin.."Neville added, and Harry took a moment to stare at him. There was something different about him, and it took Harry a while to place it. 

"You lost weight.."he remarked, and Neville nodded. 

"Gran said it would be good for my heart or something..I didnt really pay attention.."he said vaugely. 

"Well..let's go and figure this out..."Harry walked towards the boy's section, the others following him. 

"Do you have any idea how to go about this.." Draco asked a moment later. The boys looked about as if they were standing in a room full of things that might strike them at any moment,"I was just wondering..because the servants have always gotten me my dress robes.." 

"Mrs. Weasley got mine last year.."Harry agreed, glancing nervously at the various robes, just knowing that no matter what kind he got they couldn't have lace on them. 

"Do you need help boys?" They looked up at a middle aged woman with brown hair nad hazel eyes, and nodded. 

"Yes.."they said together, and she smiled. 

"I'm Rosie..Rosie Malkin..are you from Hogwarts?"she asked, and Draco nodded, which caused her to grin. 

"What?"Harry asked her, and she indicated the curtain between the changing rooms as they followed her into the back of the shop. 

"I was just going to say that there are some lovely Hogwarts students here at the moment.."   
  
"We know.."Harry and Justin said together, and she laughed, raising her eyebrows. 

"Now, come along boys...we'll have you fitted in no time.."she said kindly, nad led them towards a series of platforms. 

They waited. 

"Well..go ahead..hop on up.."she said, and they stood up on the platforms, immedietly noticing the measuring tapes that were flying in all directions around them. 

"How do you supposed the others are getting along?" Dean asked, and Harry shrugged, staring at the curtain in shock when Hannah's head popped through a small opening. 

"Are you done yet?" she asked impatiently, and glanced at Harry,"Harry..I need your opinion.."she pulled him through the curtain to the girls side, and Harry stared around awkwardly until he saw Ginny standing in front of a mirror, looking at her reflection critically. 

"I dont know.."she muttered. 

"Well I think it's quite becoming dear..may-"she cut the mirror off. 

"Oh shut up, you.."she turned to face Harry, lightly blushing and indicated her dress robes,"What do you think, Harry?" she asked hopefully.   


To be truthfull Harry coudn't really think much at the moment. His throaght had suddenly gone very dry, so when he tried to say 'it looks nice' , it came out as a mixture of coughing and words that Ginny couldn't understand. 

"You want some rice?" Hannah asked confused, and Harry held up a hand, finishing his coughing, and turned to face Ginny. 

"I said it looks nice.."he said hoarsly. 

Ginny's face fell, and Harry corrected himself without thinking, as he realised later. 

"You look beautiful, Ginny.." he said quietly, and her eyes widened.   
  
"I don't know..it's really expensive.."she said uncertainly, twirling in front of the mirror, and for the thousandth time Harry wished he could split half the gold in his vault with the Weasleys. 

"I'll pay for it.."Harry said quickly,"You can't not buy that Ginny..it's perfect for you.."he said honestly, and grabbed twenty galleons out of his pocket, and handed it to her. 

"Harry.."she started, her eyes wide, and Harry waved it off with his hand. 

"Call it an early Christmas present.."Harry responded,"I've got to go back...and find some robes.."he went back through teh curtain, his eyes wide. 

The first thing he saw was Dean and Justin mocking him. 

"'You cant not buy that Ginny..it's perfect for you.."Justin said, and Dean put on a high pitched voice. 

"'But Harry!'" he squeaked, and they turned and stared at Harry, their eyes wide.   
  
"Having fun, are we?" he asked, and looked at the box on his pedestool uncertainly. 

Ginny was blushing from her red hair to her ears, and Hannah giggled, folding the robes she was getting and putting them back into a box. 

"I think he fancies you.."she giggled, and Ginny, if it was possible, turned more red than before. 

"Harry?" she asked, confused,"He's my friend, I don't think he's...though he is cute.."she added, and grinned. 

"Don't deny the obvious Ginny.."Hannah responded, grinning, and Ginny roled her eyes, fastening her robes back up,"Let's check on the boys.."Hannah said mischeviously, and Ginny's eyes widened as Hannah opened the curtain a crack and peeked through it. 

"Oooh..they're shirtless.."she breathed, and Ginny unconciously ended up peering through the same hole on the curtain as Hannah. 

"Wow.."she giggled, and Harry turned his head nad stared straight at Ginny, his eyebrows raised. 

Her face turned red again, and she closed the curtain briskly, getting up. 

"Let's go pay..'she said, embarassed, and left the changing room, Hannah in tow. 

"That'll be fifteen galleons.."she handed Rosie the coins, and took her bag, as the boys came out of the changing room, robes in hand. 

Rosie gave Harry his total first, and a couple of minutes later they were all set to go. 

"Thanks.."Harry called over his hsoulder, and looked over when Draco ran into someone. 

"Sorry..I didn't see you there.."Draco said, and Harry recognised the voice before her recognised the face. 

"Someone had to have gone starkers to have made you prefect.."Ron trailed off, glancing at who was with Draco, and when his eyes met Harry's, they narrowed. 

"So, did you have a good summer?" he asked Harry, an odd look in his eyes. The same odd look that Harry remembered from the previous year. 

"Comatose.."he respondedd, the words sounding strang to him,"It's pouring rain..and we've really got to get back to school...but I'll see you In September I suppose...Come on Ginny..Draco..everybody..."they left Ron alone in the hallway.   
  
"That was pleasant.."Draco said shortly, and Harry gave him a look as they walked back into the Leaky Cauldron. 

"Oh yes..completely..I'm bursting with exhuberant joy..."Harry responded sarcastically, and turned to face the fire,"I'll go first..." He was gone in an instant. 

so, is it good? Tell me what you think? :)   



	5. Everythings Changing

Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix   
part five-everythings changing   
by Caitie Did   
sorry its so short! I'm working on more! But my legs hurt cuz its been like seven hours on the computer now! Please read and review! Im posting more tommarow!   
  
  
  


"He took that well.."Draco said, and turned to Ginny,"Go on ahead..follow him.." She nodded, and was gone in a blur of green flames ten secounds later. 

"Harry?" she called, stepping out of the fireplace, and walked towards the common room, opening the door to the fifth year boys bedroom, seeing him sitting at the window,"Harry?" she repeated, and sat down.He turned to face her slowly, and she immedietly saw that although he wasn't crying, he was only holding it in. 

"Everything's changing.."he said quietly, and glanced out the window,"Last year Ron and I were best friends..and now..I can't even hold a conversation with him correctly.."he said quietly. 

"You want something to cheer you up?" she asked, and he turned to face her. 

"Yes, but I doubt it will work.."she kissed him, and his eyes widened. 

"Maybe it did.."he said, shell shocked, and grabbed her hand, "Ginny.."he said quietly, and she looked down. 

"You don't like me at all, do you? And everything Hannah said was rubbish.."she said, annoyed,"Hannah talks more gossip.." 

"I like you..."he said simply, and she looked up, a grin spreading on her face. 

"Really?"she asked hopefully, and he nodded. 

"Really.."he confirmed, and she smiled again. 

"I'm glad.."she said simply, and grabbed his hand,"Harry, can I ask you something?" It was only then that Harry realised how sleepy he was. 

"Sure.."he yawned, and leant against her, almost asleep. 

"Why did you write me?" she asked quietly, and he gave a sad smile. 

"Because you didn't ask me about the third task.."he whispered, and closed his eyes, his head dropping onto her shoulder. 

"Okay.."she whispered, and let him sleep on her shoulder.   
  



	6. Whilst visions of the Riddle House dance...

Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix   
part six: Of Wheezes, Galleons, Kisses and Dreams   
by Caitie Did   
Alex-Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate how simple they are. Simple yet kind. Lovely, thank you. 

"Have you two been selling again?" Molly Weasley was staring at Fred and George, looking as if steam might come out of her ears. Her face was bright red and she was glaring at them dissaprovingly. 

"Now mum..why would we do a think like that? We've just turned seventeen you know...we're adults!" George said, trying to skirt the subject, and Fred stomped on his toe,"Ouch!" he said, annoyed. 

"Then where is all of this money from?"she asked, raising her eyebrows,"There must be about nine hundred galleons in here!" 

"Actually mum, its a thous-"Fred covered his mouth, and she threw the sack of money onto the table as Errol crashed into the window of the Burrow, landing with a soft plop on the grass outside. 

"The post, mum?" George made a move towards the window, and Molly got there first, grabbing the letter and ripping it open, reading it. 

"Oh, that's lovely...Ginny and Harry are coming for supper tonight..that's nice of them..isn't it?"she glanced at the clock, and her eyes widened,"It's almost five o'clock already! I wonder where Ron is..he said that he would be back..."at that moment, Ron stepped out of the fireplace and into the living room, coughing from the dust and soaking wet, an odd look on his face. 

"Well Ronald, you're soaking wet.."Fred stated the obvious. 

"Oh really, I didn't notice that.."Ron replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm, and threw down his shopping onto the couch,"I got all my books mum..I'm going upstairs to clean up.."he stomped up the stairs and closed the door with a slam which rattled the whole house. 

"Wonder what's the matter with him.."George asked, and sat down at the table, reaching his hand out to grab a cookie off the plate that Molly had placed there hours earlier. 

"Not till dinner..."Molly said sternly, and slapped his had away. 

Fred grinned and looked up into the doorway, seeing Harry standing behind his mother. 

"Harry old pal!" Fred said joyously, and George got up, walking around the table towards Harry,"How's about a walk?" He added, staring pointedly at Harry, who quickly got the point, and nodded. 

"Right..a walk...a walk would be nice.."he said, and smiled at Molly,"Hello.."he added, and she hugged him so tightly that he thought his eyes might pop out of their sockets,"It's nice..to see...you..again.."he gasped, and Mrs. Weasley smiled sheepishly at him, tears in her eyes,"Ginny will be along in a couple of minutes..she had something to take care of at school.."he said after seperating from the tight hug, taking deep breaths. 

"It's good to see you're alright, dear..."Molly said kindly, "And look how much you've grown.."she added, smiling, Fred and George sniggering in the background,"Well,"she said,"Off you three go then.." 

They went out the door, but not before Molly shoved three cookies into Harry's hand, much to George's dissapointement, and called,"Eat up dear! You're as thin as a twig!" to their retreating backs. 

"So, how was your summer?" Harry aske,d and George grabbed a cookie from his hand, Fred following. 

"We've got a contract with Zonkos!" George exclaimed, spraying cookie bits on the ground, and Harry grinned. 

"Congradulations.."he said, nad leant back,"Have you gotten ROn dress robes yet?" he added quietly, glancing over the yard, where Ron, Bill and Charlie were degnoming the garden. 

"Wow, Ron!," they heard Bill say, as a gnome went flying into the lake, wailing loudly. 

"What's up his arse?" George asked, to noone in particular, and Harry raised his hand in the air. 

"Could be me.."he said, and caugh Ron's eye, both of them looking away quickly,"He's mad because I didn't tell him what happened after the third task..."Harry said quietly, and leant back again, squinting. 

"You alright, Harry?" George asked, concerned. 

It was like something was ripping out his heart, and he gagged, leaning over in pain. Fred stared at him in shock, backing up, and turned to George,"Go get mum...I'll bring him inside.." he said quietly, and looked at Harry's scar. It was bleeding. 

"Bill! Charlie!"he yelled, calling them over, and the three of them lifted him into the living room, setting him down on the couch. 

"Harry..wake up.."Molly said gently, and tried a spell. Nothing happened. 

"Bloody hell.."Ron murmered, knealing down next to him,"Is he okay?" he added quietly. 

"Where is he? Lemme through.."they glanced up at Ginny immerged from the fireplace, walking through them and pushing Ron aside,"Harry.."she glanced at him, her eyes wide, and took out her wand, muttering something under her breath in a language that none of them could understand. 

"Ginny?" Harry asked tiredly, and she helped him sit up. 

"Hi.."she said quietly, and sat down next to him,"What do I need to do?" she asked, and he glanced up at her. 

"Take the floo to the Great Hall...find Dumbledore..tell him it's at the Riddle House.."her eyes widenened, and Harry continued,"In the cemetary..where everything after the third task happened.."he said, and she nodded. 

"Harry..are you sure you'll be alright?"she grabbed his hand, and he gave her a small grin, faking his own wellness. 

"Don't worry about me..go..this is important.."he said quietly, and she gave him a quick peck on the lips, leaving through the floo. 

As soon as she left he put a hand to his scar, and closed his eyes painfully, taking deep breaths, failing to notice everyone around him. 

The twins looked as if the gears in their brains were working on overdrive, searching for a way to humiliate both Harry and Ginny at the same time, while Molly, Bill and Charlie were staring, transfixed, at Harry's scar. Ron knealt down, and handed Harry a glass of water. 

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, and Harry turned towards him, his face expressionless. 

"I'll be alright.."he mumbled, and drank the water quickly, giving the glass back to Ron. 

"Look..Harry.."he started, and Harry sat up again, looking at the fire,"I'm sorry...I assumed too much..." 

"It's okay..."Harry said quietly,"It's partially my fault..I just..."he paused,"I'm not ready to talk about it..I know you and Hermione and everyone else..they all want to know..and I..."he looked up when Mrs. Wealsey entered, holding a potion a cup. 

"Drink this..it'll help you fell better.." 

"Okay.."he said quietly, and took a sip, shuddering,"Thanks.."he coughed, and layed back down. 

"We can talk more in the morning..just..get some rest.." 

"Okay.." he gave Ron a small smile, and fell asleep, right before Hermione came through the front door, and stopped as though the ghost of Christmas past was sitting on the Weasley's couch, her eyes wide. 


	7. Potions, Pettegriew, and Pasts

Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix   
Potions, Pettegriew, and Pasts   
by Caitie Did   
I dont own anything! Dont sue!   


"Do you think he's alright?" Harry heard Hermione's worried voice before he opened his eyes nad remembered where he was. 

He jumped whne he woke up, and Hermione and Ron both turned to stare at him. 

"Morning.."Ron said quietly, and Harry tried to sit up, groaned, and fell back against the pillows behind his head, a hand over his scar. 

"Mrs. Wealsey and I made some pain reduction potion...if you need any.."hermione added quietly. 

"Yeah..that'd be nice..thanks Hermione.."Harry said, and she nodded silently, leaving the room. 

"Are you feeling any better?" Ron asked, and Harry nodded, glancing over at the door, where he heard Mrs. Weasley and Hermione talking in hushed tones. 

"Um..did Ginny get back alright?" he asked quietly, and Ron nodded, staring at Harry curiously, a small grin on his face. 

"What..what's the matter?" he asked, and Ron picked the Daily Prophet off of the coffee table, and handed it to Harry. 

_BLACK PROOVED INNOCENT_   
  
_ Due to a series of complications in the Potter murder case of 1980, The Ministry of Magic failed to notice that the Potter's secret keeper was in fact Peter Pettegriew, who was found yesterday in a raid outside of Little Hangleton. Because of this, Sirius Black has been aquitted of all charges brought against him, and given a sum estimated at 1,000,000,000 galleons for his time spent in Azkaban. When asked what he was going to do with all of the money, he responded simply,"Give my god son 15 years worth of Birthday presents.." In the raid last night, fourty death eaters were killed. Although rumors of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return have been flying around since the unfortunate death of Cedric Diggory, he was not spotted.___

"Pretty cool? Don't you think?" Sirius was standing in the doorway when Harry looked up, a smile spreading across his face. 

"Fifteen years, huh?"Harry responded,"How much money does that add up to?" 

"Lots, I assure you.."Sirius said, and hugged Harry tightly, sitting down on the couch next to him. 

"Harry, here's the pot-Sirius!"she smiled at him from the doorway, and walked over, handing the potion to harry, who drank it, coughing at the taste. 

It took Harry a minute to notice that Ron was staring at Hermione, a smile on his face. During Sirius and Hermion's conversation, he hardly blinked. 

"Are you feeling better, Harry?" Hermione asked, and he nodded, stading up, and walking over to her, hugging her tightly, and mouthing,"You fancy Hermione!" to Ron, who's ears went pink. 

"I do not!" he said indignantly, out loud, and Hermione turned to stare at Ron, her eyebrows raised.   
  
"What are you talking about Ron?" she asked, annoyed,"I was talking to Harry, and..." 

"I'm sorry.."Harry said quietly, and she stared at him for a moment, before crushing him into a hug again. 

"Harry...you don't have to be sorry for anything.."she said softly, and he looked down. 

"I'm sorry..but I can't talk about it yet.."he responded, and looked down, clasping his hands together, and walked back over to the couch, sitting down next to Sirius.   
  
Ron narrowed his eyes in confusion, and looked over at Harry. 

"So it's okay to tell my sister, but not us?" he asked, and Harry glanced up at him, confused. 

"I-"he started, and Ron walked towards him. 

"Ron, leave him alone.."Hermione said quietly, and put her hand on his arm. 

"Let go of me Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, and she pulled her hand off of his arm. 

"I never told Ginny,"Harry said quietly, and looked at Hermione, who had stomped out of the back door, and slammed it, making the house rattle,"And good going.."he added sarcastically, and followed her out the door. 

"Do you kno-"Ron turned to Sirius, and Sirius glanced up at him. 

"I do..and I wish I didn't.."he walked into the kitchen, leaving Ron alone. 

what do you think? ;) 

  



	8. The explanation Chapter

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix   
The Chapter of Explanation   
by Caitie Did   
Im sure you were all waiting for this(dripping with sarcasm) Some of you have expressed two views.   
View number one- How did they get to where they are so quickly   
View number two-make your chapters longer   
I aim to please with this chapter, which I believe is appropriately titled   
So here it goes   
Flashbacks and all.   
ps-   
Thanks to my six reviewers! (six..wahhh! But thanks you guys, I really do appreciate it)   
My other story on my other pen name (Caitlyn) got So much more..and I think this one is better..but thats okay! 

Four weeks prior to the begining of the story- 

People still avoided him in the hallways. This had a combination of making Harry laugh, and make him sick of being himself. Whispers followed him everywhere he went, and although he didn't wish to admit it, his scar was hurting worse than it had in a long time. It could possibly have to do with Cornelius Fudge, whose stubborness to believe of Volemort's return was driving Harry insane. 

"Harry?" he ignored the person's voice, whoever it was, and kept on walking. 

"Harry!"he turned his head, annoyed, and stopped dead when he caught sight of Cho Chang, who was trying to catch up to him. 

"Sorry.."he muttered, and turned to face her. 

"Could we talk?" she asked quietly, and he nodded mutely, following her to an empty classroom. 

"Are you okay?" she asked softly. 

This made him laugh, and she stared at him, hurt, untill she noticed that he was crying. 

"Look..Harry..I just...maybe..if you could tell me.."she said cautiously, and he interupted her. 

"I owe him that.."Harry said quietly, and she glanced at him, confused. 

"How would you know if you owed him that?" she asked. 

"He asked me to get his body back for him.."Harry said quietly,"It should've been me...if I hadn't of.."she stared at him, her eyes wide. 

"Hadn't of what?"she asked tiredly, and he sat down on the top of a desk, staring blankly at the wall. 

"I told him to take the cup with me...we got there at the same time...if I hadn't of done that...he would still be here..and I would be dead..."he responded, and her eyes widened. 

"Voldemort.."she flinched, and he glanced at her,"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.."he whispered, and she nodded, sitting down,"Voldemort said to kill the spare...I couldn't of saved him if I knew it was coming...."he whispered," They used my blood to bring him back...there was a death eater meeting..and...I guess he found it amusing if he.."he trailed off, shivering, and Cho put a hand over his. 

"You can stop.." 

"No..I have to say it..."he said quietly, and took a deep breath,"Do you know what the Crutacius Curse feels like?" he asked, and her eyes widened,"Like a thousand knifes jabbing into you, all over your body.."he awnsered his own question,"I can't get that feeling out of my head..it wont go away..."he paused,"Voldemort wanted to duel, and...our wands connected..it was.."he stopped again,"Priori Incantatem...it..showed his murders in reverse..the victims..Cedric..and..Bertha Jorkins...An old man...a muggle...and......my parents.."her eyes widened,"Cedric asked me to bring his body back, and I did it...I barely got out alive..."he paused,"Moody...wasn't Moody..he was Crouch...Mr. Crouch's son...using a Polyjuice Potion..he put my name in the Goblet of Fire..and arranged it all...I just had to screw it up and get someone else killed..Don't tell anyone"he added bitterly, and got up. 

"Thank you for bringing his body back.."Cho whispered, and he glanced up at her. 

"I had to..I got him killed, didn't I?" Harry said mutely, and she shook her head. 

"You didn't kill Cedric, Harry.."she said quietly, and he went towards the door. 

"It's my curse you know? Everyone that comes close to me...dies.."he closed the door, and left Cho alone in the empty classroom, walking towards the Common Room, silent tears streaming down his face, and, ignoring the stares of everyone, walked straight up to the dormitory, as in a trance, and closed the drapes around his bed, placing a silencing charm around them. 

"Harry?" Ron asked quietly, and got no response. 

He opened the curtains, and found Harry sleeping, his face still wet from tears. 

"Harry.."he whispered, and nudged him on the shoulder. 

"I don't want to talk, Ron.."Harry said quietly,"Not about anything..."he added, and rolled over. 

"Do you have any idea how childish you're being?" Ron asked, and Harry turned to face him. 

"Shut the fuck up and leave me alone.."he muttered, and Ron's mouth popped open. 

"Happy to oblige.."he said coldly, and closed Harry's drapes violently, closing the dormitory door with a loud bang. 

"Wonderfull..good going..Harry.."Harry whispered to himself sarcastically, and sat up, going out towards the common room in his invisibility cloak, slipping past Ron, who was ranting to Hermione about Harry's behavior, and out the doors of the castle, down towards the Quidditch field, where the third task had taken place three nights prior. When he got down, he went up in the stands, and sat at the top, taking off his cloak. 

"Do you know how dangerous it is to be up here at this hour?" someone asked him sternly, and he turned to face Proffessor Snape, who was looking at him, annoyed. 

"Did you have fun at the Death Eater's meeting?" Harry asked sarcastically, and Snape's eyes narrowed. 

"Watch your mouth, Potter.."he said coldly, and Harry shrugged noncohanatly.   
  
"Go ahead...take all the points from Gryffindor..."Harry said mutely,"Merlin knows I could use some kind of emotion.."he added, and leant back, leaning against the next row up,"What are you doing up here?" 

"Thinking.."Snape responded icily,"Something your brain seems to be incapable of.."he added, and Harry cracked a sarcastic grin. 

"Is that the best you can do?" he countered tiredly, and looked over at Snape. 

"Do you ever feel like noone understands you?"he said a few minutes later, and Snape gave him an odd look. 

"Plenty of people understand you, I assure you..Potter.." 

"Is that so? My friends don't even begin to understand what I'm thinking.." 

"That's probably because you don't tell them.."Snape said observingly. 

"I didn't ask for your opinion.."Harry said coldly, and traced a circle in the air with his wand, makign a pattern of fire that abrubtly went out. 

"You aught to talk to Malfoy.."Harry's eyes narrowed. 

"Yes..we compare our attributes that make us hate eachother so.."Harry said mockingly,"Are you bloody kidding me? Why am I even talking to you?"he asked himself a second later,"I'm going back up to the school.."he said simply. 

"Malfoy isn't understood either.."Snape muttered, and followed Harry down the stairs, making sure he got back to the castle alright.   


"Have you seen his face?" Draco Malfoy was getting annoyed at the excited whispers in the Slytherin Common room, and the constant questions from his cronies, Goyle and Crabbe. 

"Would you all shut up about Potter! It's old news!" he narrowed his eyes, and it took him a moment to figure that he was, in actuality, defending Potter. Potter, with his money, and friends, and celebrity status. 

He stomped out of the common room,furious with himself, and was suprised when he ran into a mass of..nothing. 

"Who's there?" he asked cautiously, and Harry threw off his cloak. 

"Oh it's you..."he said, in mock happiness,"Wonderfull.."he added,"Go ahead..taunt away Malfoy.."he added, throwing his hands up in the air. 

"I'm really not in the mood..."he responded, just now noticing Harry's haggard appearance. 

"Not in the mood?" Harry asked,"You have to be 'in the mood'?" 

"You look like crap.."Draco said quietly, and Harry snorted. 

"Really, I couldn't tell.."he responded sarcastically. 

"Have you been eating?" Harry snorted with laughter.This was unbelieveable to him. 

"Why would you care?" he asked, and walked off down the hallway. 

That was when Draco realised that Harry's life wasn't all that cracked up to be. 

When Harry stomped into the Common Room, Ginny was sitting by the fireplace, reading. 

"It's one thirty.."she noted, concerend, and he shrugged his shoulders. 

"So?" he asked, and sat down next to her on the couch,"Noone knows I was out there but you.."he lied,"I'm just going to stay down here, if that's alright.."he added, and she nodded. 

"Get some rest..I'll wake you up in the morning.."she said, and he nodded. 

"Thank you..."he said quietly, and closed his eyes, leaning towards her unconciously. 

"Anytime.."she said quietly, and watched him fall asleep, her doing the same. 

The next morning he woke up late, Ginny tapping him on the shoulder gently. 

"Hey..Harry..wake up...the train's leaving soon.."she said quietly, and glanced over at the mass of students. 

He was still dressed, and he nodded vaugely, stading up and straightening his clothing before heading upstairs, still half asleep. 

"Morning..."Ron said civily, and Harry stared at him for a moment, and nodded at him. 

"Morning.."he responded mutely. 

"Potter!I need to talk to you!"he turned at Proffessor Mcgonagall's voice, and gave a glance back to Ron as he followed her out the door and towards her office. 

"I need you to be aware of some things..Mr. Potter.."she started, and he sat down. 

"Dumbledore feels it's going to be safest for you at the Dursley's.."Harry cringed,"But you're fireplace has been hooked up to the Floo network, and if an emergency should occur, just get out as quickly as you can...do you understand?" he nodded silently, and she hugged him, much to his suprise. 

"Try to feel better..I haven't seen you smile for quite some time.."he nodded. 

"Thanks, Professor.."he said quietly, and she smiled down at him kindly. 

"Don't let it go that I have a soft side.."she said, and he nodded, going back towards the common room. 

"I promise I wont.."he said quietly, and went through the Portrait Hole, grabbing the last of his things, and placing them in his trunk, sitting down, and starting to write. 

"Harry? Are you up here? The train's leaving soon!"Hermione called and saw him writing. 

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly ,and he glanced up, and grinned at her. 

"Just something I forgot to take care of.."he said quietly, and she nodded, grabbing Hedwig's cage as he put his things away, following her down the stairs. 

"Ron's already on the train.."she said quietly ,and Harry gave a fake smile. 

"Hooray!"he said quietly, with mocked cheerfullness, and followed her towards the carriages. 

"Just try and act civil to eachother on the train.."she said, and he nodded silently.   
  
"I promise I'll be nice on the train..we can play exploding snap or something.."Harry muttered, and she smiled. 

"Good.."she said briskly,"Because I wasn't intent on seperating you two.."she added, stepping onto the train, Harry following. 

PS- this is an alternate end to the "parting of the ways" chapter in The Goblet of Fire, meant to clear things up a little for you guys   
Sorry I didn't post it earlier.   
-Caitlyn 

  



	9. what harry forgot to take care of

Chapter ten-the thing that Harry forgot   
simply put, dontcha think? 

_I've changed. My world is changing around me, spinning, and its somehow sparked the change in myself. Much happiness is marked by tears, friendship marked by loss, laughter marked by bitter sarcasm, present marked by past, and love marked by death. Each memory of an experience creating an intricate blanket, woven tightly but thin enough to unravel at any second, breaking the ties that bind. I was born to fulfill a destiny, and that realization has begun to hit me full force. If fulfilling the destiny means I live, then these thoughts will lie unsaid but always present in my mind. If it means loosing my breath, then you're probably reading this letter._

_ I'm writing this in confusion. Apparently I'm in the middle of something, at a turning point. Yet I feel whole. I'm writing this in hope. Hope that friendships lost may be rekindled, that people aren't always what they appear to be, and hope that I may have found a new friend. Through all that hope, it seems unaccording that I feel a sense of belonging to this place. I've found a home. Something that was always material, but never emotionally present in my younger years. Four years ago I had no idea of a reason for my existence. Through memories, friendships, enemies, and experiences, I've come to be a person I never fathomed I could be._

_ Friendships will end, things might be stopped, but always remember this; you were always there. No matter how our lives end up, I'll always remember our times as friends fondly. Circumstances may change things, but the two of you changed me. My path of life is uncertain at the moment, filled with jagged stones and holes that block my way._

_ I hope that this makes a bridge, not just over my path, but over our personal struggles._   
_No matter how many rocks protrude or how horrible or grotesque the path appears, there is always a brilliant stair shining on the horizon, lighting the way to something better. No matter how dark the future is prophesied, every cloud has a silver lining._

_ As a very wise man told me, "To the organized mind, death is but the next great adventure". Life was my adventure, and I tried to live it to the fullest. However, I will still be waiting for you. So when you find me we can start the adventure all over again._

_ -Harry James Potter_   
_ June, 1994_   
  
  



	10. author's note

Author's Note   
  


hey guys!   
the last chapter was what Harry was writing when Hermione came into the room. It popped into my head twenty minutes ago(its the middle of the night) so if its a little weird its cuz Im half asleep. It goes with the events of the Goblet of Fire and the last chapter. I'm goin to bed! Please review!   
luv you all!   
Caitlyn 


	11. 11

Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix   
Ch 11- The start of things to come   
by Caitie Did   
Im so sorry this took so long! At this point its gig week for show choir, and I'm on the best high school show choir in my state, so we've been to all of our feeder schools on tour to recruit, to river of lights, to two nursing homes,and two luncheons to preform in the past four days, plus we had our concert. Im so tired, and finals are next week, but I've gotten the rest mapped out. If you want to read something simaler, you could read the other version of this on my other screen name, Caitlyn. They both are pretty much the same, and this ones better, but thats okay! The other one has a sequel and another one after that that Im working on, so there ya go. That should keep you occupied.   
  


"Harry....wait..."Harry turned around, and saw Ron walking after him hesitantly. 

"What Ron?" Harry asked tiredly, and glanced at Hermione, who was sitting by the lake. 

"I'll talk to her.."Ron offered. 

"Fine.."Harry said shortly, and turned to face Sirius,"I'll see you later then..."he added quietly,"Sirius?" 

Sirius glancd up at him, a questioning look on his face,"Yes?"he responded. 

"Should we be getting back..."Harry persisted, wanting to avoid talking to either of them. 

"Oh..."Sirius got the point,"Yes, I think we should,"He grabbed a sock out of his pocket, and Harry's stomach dropped suddenly. 

"What.."he started. 

"It got me here..noone's tampered with it...it's the only way to get there.."Harry had no idea what Sirius was talking about, and stared at him, confused. 

"What..where are we going?" 

"I can't say.."Sirius responded quietly, and a look of recognition came on her face. 

"Yes, let's take the portkey, and then you can die.."Harry muttered, and glanced down at the ground. 

"What?" Ron said, confused. 

"It's nothing..."Harry said quietly,"Let's go..."he grabbed the portkey, not really caring of Ron's reaction when he felt the farmilliar tug behind his navel. 

A lot of things had changed that summer. When Harry looked back on this, years later, he would remember it as the summer that marked the most change in his life. He hadn't spoken to Ron or Hermione, but instead had thrown himself into everything concerning the Order, dueling lessons, workouts, charms, and potions that he could use to protect himself from harm. He hardly seemed to notice the letters he recieved, and instead kept them tucked away, not reading them.   
Ginny and Harry had grown closer, and Draco and Cho had slowly replaced Ron and Hermione, filling the void left empty by his two former friends. The Order had become his family, and Harry didn't see how he could of survived any of the past events without them there with him.   
"Harry...honey..wake up!" he turned to face Ginny, and grinned awkwardly at her, turning to stare at the English country side that was passing them by in a whirl of color. They were on the train, and although Harry was happy to be attending school again, the pit of his stomach was twisting with nervousness.   


"Hi.."he yawned, and looked over at Draco, who was asleep, and tapped him on the shoulder,"Are we almost there?" he added, looking back at Ginny as Draco gave him an annoyed look. 

"Nearly.."Ginny said, and looked at Harry. He had dark circles under his eyes, and although he looked older, he was sickly thin,"Are you feeling alright?" she added, and he nodded, knowing that if he told her the truth she'd go crazy and make him apparate to the hospital wing, which by now, Harry reasoned, should have a bed availible to him at all times. 

"I'm alright Gin, don't worry.."he kissed her cheek, and sat down slowly, and couldn't hide the gasp of pain that he emitted. 

"Harry.."Ginny started. 

"I swear I'm fine..that's the end of the subject, it's not up for discussion..."he responded, and she gave him a hurt look before glancing over at Cho,"We'd better get to the doors.."she said quietly, and he nodded. 

"Look, Gin..I'm just really tired.."Harry said, and gave her a small smile, and hugged her before she could walk away, and squeezed her stomach,"I'll be fine..."he added in her ear,"The pain always passes..." she nodded reluctantly, and gave him a short kiss before leaving with Cho. 

"I'm worried about him..."she said to Cho as soon as the door was closed, and Cho nodded. 

"So am I...look at him...he looks a terrible mess, those dark circles...and his face..and his eyes, they don't shine like they used to, you know?" Ginny nodded. 

"Ever since he came back from my house it's gotten worse..."Ginny said,"He looks awful.."she looked out the window at the waiting students, and glanced back at Cho before opening the doors at the same time as the other students. 

"Look Draco, could you just drop it? I'm fine.."Harry said simply as they walked down the hallway, and stopped, catching his breath near the door, before glancing out. 

"You're not alright, Potter..I can tell..." 

"I only truly met you in June...you haven't known me that long..."he took out the piece of paper and a quill,"Open the door, will you?" 

"I may not know you that well, but I know when someone's sick...and your..."he was interupted by a voice Harry knew all too well. 

"This is so annoying..it's such a long wait.." 

"Ron, would you stop it..you know this is for..." 

"It's only a precautionairy measure.."Harry responded tonelessley,"Names?" he added, and Ron looked up at him, shell shocked. 

"You don't need our names..unless you forgot them over the summer.."Ron said quietly, and Harry looked up at him. 

"I can't write your name down untill the quill hears it, and considering I was commatose for at least half of the summer it might be a possibility.."Harry responded quickly. 

"Ron Weasley.."Ron muttered, annoyed, and looked at Hermione. 

"Hermione Granger.."she said quickly, and stepped past him, as Harry wrote down their names. 

"I wonder whats up hi..."Draco cut Ron off. 

"You are, obviously...Weasley.."Draco replied. 

"Look who's talking.."Ron spat back. 

"Draco.."Harry tried to interfere, but Draco kept on going. 

"You know...after what he's been through he thought you'd understand..."he paused,"He was wrong though I guess..because you're still being a prat.." 

"A Prat?" Ron anwsered, and took a step towards him,"A prat? You're a Malfoy, and you're talking with Harry Potter! I can't believe that Harry's actually letting you..." 

"Ron would you stop!"Hermione said angrily, and he ignored her. 

"I mean...famous Harry Potter talking with Draco Malfoy....Did he tell you what happened at the third task?" 

"I already knew, thanks.."Draco said, annoyed.' 

"Because you were there?" 

"Stop!"Hermione yelled, and they stared at her,"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" she pointed to Harry, who had fled into a compartment halfway through the arguement. 

"I'll follow him.."Draco said simply, annoyed with the past friends of Potter's life. 

"Draco, don't you think.." 

"Granger..he's not your friend anymore..get that fact into your oversized brain.."Draco said coldly, and ignoring the angered look on her face, stomped off, leaving them alone in the corridor of the train. 

"Harry?"he said cautiously.   


"Could you just leave me alone?" he started, and saw Draco's reflection in the mirror,"Sorry.."he mumbled, and leaned back in the seat, not realising that Hermione and Ron were both listening in on their conversation,"It just feels so strange..not speaking to them..." 

"But it's for the best...because.."Draco started. 

"Because member's of the Order usually die within three years of their calling, and I'll probably end up dead in a ditch somewhere.."Harry responded mutely, and Hermione's eyes widened from behind the door. 

"They didn't say you'd end up dead in a ditch, Harry.."Draco said quietly. 

"Yes..and in that dream I had last night my mother told me she'd see me soon.."Harry said quietly. 

"Not if I can help it.."Draco responded, and tried to get Harry to smile."You've got far too many of us that love you, my friend..it would be impossible to leave this past behind you..." 

"Maybe it would be easy.."Harry thought to himself, and stood up, hugging Draco. 

"Thanks..Malfoy.."Draco cringed. 

"Sorry..it's a habit Draco.."Harry said, and grinned. 

"You're just calling that to bug me!" Draco said, realization drawing up on his face, and Harry grinned, laughing, and was chased out of the corridor. 

"Draco Daniel Malfoy!"he called in a sing song voice, before dissapearing into the next car. 

"Potter!"Draco said, aggravated, and chased him through the door, not noticing Hermione staring after them, in shock.   
  
  



	12. Testimonies of the Unforgivables

Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix   
by Caitie Did   
Chapter twelve- Testimonies of the Unforgivables   
(thats a really dumb name for a chapter!)   
oh well!   
Im exhausted! It's finals week!   
Who cares!   
read and review! Please, you have no idea how much joy I need right now!Sorry! It's really short! I haven't had much time lately! 

"How did I know that you'd hide in the kitchens?" Harry glanced up, suprised, and saw Ginny entering through the portriat, walking through the swarms of house elves that were offering her cakes and desserts, as the feast had ended ten minutes prior. 

"Because you actually know me.."he responded simply, and grabbed the piece of chocolate he was eating,"Besides, Pomfrey made me come down here...said the chocolate would help the pain..make me feel better..how was the feast?" 

Ginny gave a short laugh, and glanced over at him,"I got into a little schirmish with Hermione and Ron. They seemed to think that you spent the whole summer with me...and they couldn't understand why.."she gave him a small grin,"Well..Fred and George told them to go and stick their noses where they actually belong, and walked off with Draco and me...you might want to avoid Ron in the hallways for a couple of days. He looks like a steaming kettle that could burst any secound.."she walked towards the portrait hole and opened the door, giving him a meaningfull look,"Ready to face the world? There are all kinds of stories about you...because you weren't at the feast.."he rolled his eyes, and got up, thanking Dobby quickly and following her out of the kitchens. 

"Potter..."he turned at the sound of Draco's voice, and raised his eyebrows. 

"Draco Dani-"he slapped him on the arm, and Harry cringed in mock pain,"What's going on? Do I need to speak with Dumbledore about anything?" Draco nodded, and Harry followed him up the stairs by the kitchens, and towards the gargoyle, being carefull not to let Hermione and Ron know that he knew they were following them. 

"Why wasn't he at the feast?" Ron whispered, in an almost inaudible tone, and Harry turned around, annoyed. 

"Obviously because I wasn't itching to have a friendly encounter with you.."he shot back,"Which goes the same as of now, by the way..."he added, and turned to the Gargoyle,"Sugar Quill.."he stepped through it, with Draco and Ginny in tow, and closed it quickly, leaving Ron and Hermione in the hallway. 

"That prat!"Ron burst out, and heard a response from the stairwell. 

"I'm not deaf, you know!" 

Hermione managed to grin to herself, but as soon as Ron shot her a cold look she turned her smile upsidown and faced him. 

"Well I don't think it's going to be of any use if we wait for him..we'll just have to try and talk to him tommarow.." 

"Talk to him?" Ron started incredulously, and she shot him a look that shut him up. 

"Come on..or I'll take points from you.."she said crisply, and stalked off down the hall, Ron following her, exasperated. 

They didn't get to talk to Harry or even see him until Wednesday morning, when he rushed into the first class of Defense Against the Dark Arts shortly before the bell, and took a seat next to Draco, completely ignoring Ron and Hermione. 

Ron just rolled his eyes nad glanced around for the new teacher, who had yet to be announced, and Hermione tried to listen in on their conversation. 

"How'd it go?" she didn't notice the farmilliar cut on Harry's cheek at first. It was one that was only present after the third task. 

"I never want to do that again in my entire life. If Voldemort ever uses me to come back to life again, remind me to kill myself.."Harry responded tonelessly, and Hermione's mouth opened in shock, and Harry turned around,"And Hermione, could I talk to you after class?" he added quietly, and she nodded slowly, sitting back in her seat. 

"Why were you?"Draco started, and he turned to face him, aware that Hermione was still listening. 

"You might want to talk to her sometime Draco. She might just suprise you.."Harry said,"She was defending me on the train...Ron was on my ass, and she was defending me...she deserves to know.."Harry said quietly, and Draco nodded, and glanced up, his eyes going wide. 

"What?" Harry asked him, and looked up to see Sirius, Remus, and someone who he thought so farmilliar but couldn't put a name to at the front of the class. 

"So, this is Fifth year Defense Against the Dark Arts..."Sirius said, grinning, and looked at the frightened faces of some of the students,"I'm Professor Black, that's Professor Lupin, and Professor Potter.."he gave Harry an uncertain look, and Harry almost fell off his chair with shock. 

"What the hell.."he whispered. 

"So, here's how it goes..Professor Lupin you already know, and I was wrongfully accused for giving away the location of the Potter's residence before they were killed. Professor Potter is a head auror with the ministry of magic, and has been tracking Voldemort's activities for the last fifteen years...the three of us will be the teachers for this class...Potter will be covering the spells, Lupin the creatures, and I, the History of the Dark Arts and how they came to be..."he paused,"Okay..Professor Potter's going to take the lesson for today...so I'll give the floor over to her.."Harry instantly noticed that she had long brown wavy hair, and chocolate brown eyes that were identical to his fathers. 

"Dumbledore tells me you've already studied this..but..he feels that it's best with the oncoming threat that we re learn the unforgivible curses..can anyone tell me the curses and their effects?" A few hands shot up in the room, Harry's and Draco's being the first. 

"Mr. Malfoy?"   
"Um..the killing curse...avada kevdrana...kills you instantly.."she looked at Harry when he said this, and he felt as though he was being x rayed. 

"Ten Points to Slytherin..Mr. Potter..care to continue..." 

"Imperius..is like your whole body's being taken under control..It's fightable, but very difficult to do so.."she gave him another look,"And the Crutacius Curse.."he paused, and leant back in his seat. 

"Okay..so...I know that some of you have already been attacked.."she said quietly, and Harry and Draco glanced at eachother,"And have lost family members, and or have had the experience of having these curses cast on you...does anyone feel like they would be able to share their experience with one or two of these curses?" Harry's hand went up reluctantly, and Draco gave him a strange look. 

"Harry.."he started, and Harry glanced up at him, and shook his head, looking at the Professor. 

"And which one's were cast on you?" she asked quietly, and Lupin opened his mouth to say something, Sirius actually doing so. 

"Harry.."he started. 

"Sirius, it's alright..you don't have to worry.."Harry said quietly,"Besides, it's about time that someone knew the truth, isn't it?" Sirius's eyes widnened, and Harry cleared his throaght,"All three of them...the killing curse twice..imperius once, and crutacius a number of times..more than I'm willing to remember..once the night of my parent's murder, and the rest were the night of the third task.."he closed his book,"I really dont feel so well, Proffessor Potter.."he practically spit out his last name, and got up, walkign towards the door, his books in his hand, and slammed the door with a loud bang, the rest of the class staring after him, shocked.   


So, what do ya think?   
  



	13. It Happened in this very cubicle for ste...

Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix-13   
It happened in this very cubicle-13 *dedicated to Stephie!   
by Caitie Did (Caitlyn)   
Simply put-   
ITS WINTER BREAK! Im FREEEEEEEEEEE!   
read and review and I just might luv you!   
I dont own anything!   
But here's something cool, a little fact I figured out in a burst of insantity at four am.   
Im sure that all of you know that we're twidling our thumbs for the next book to come out. Well, a few weeks ago, there was an add in USA today, which stated, the next Harry Potter book remains cloaked in INVISIBILITY, and I remembered JK saying something about the book being closer than you know, and that you just had to look. Well, I had the crazy idea of checking for the page in the US edition (USA TODAY NOT UK TODAY, my friend brought this point up) of Sorcerer's Stone for the page that Harry gets his Invisibility cloak, and discovered it was page 201. This leads me to believe that the release date might just be February 1rst, 2002! I hope its true cuz I really can't wait much longer! What do you guys think? Oh, and thanks for the reviews! I'm gonna try and update this more since it's break!Okay, waita be strange..not that its any of your guy's business or anything..but my aunt died and gave our family like 100,000 dollars (I feel like I should be doing the Austin Powers laugh or something) I MIGHT GET A LAPTOP! AND MY MOMS GETING LASIK!DONT TELL ANYONE! (its not like you know me, unless you're Marshmellow..lol...now you all probably think I'm insane..and my good friends are reading this and giggling) By the way guys! I saw Nicosha today!*pooish* the random peasants saw her and died. SO much for THEIR rejoicing on this happy happy holiday! *let us be gay! I got my mom a popcorn christmas frame kathy, and I shlacked it! LOL! Merry Christmas. Don't drink Burgandy.MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm about to go see Chamber of Secrets with my mom! YAY!   
by the way, read my other story! It's a sequel to this one! 

Jake I- Trust me, what you said made me laugh, cuz her names Lily, but it's NOT Harry's mom. She's younger than him. ALOT younger! LOADS younger! OODLES younger! * I think you get the point. 

Loki2525 and Alex- thanks for the review! I love reviews! 

Katie- Your MOM! I CANT BELIEVE YOU AND KATH SAW LOTR WITHOUT ME! FLAMES WILL BE THROWN IN YOUR GENERAL DIRECTION! save the bunnies...Eeeeeeeeeeeee! 

Caitie- Thanks for reviewing! And yeah, that did happen, in Jk Rowling's version...basically...I think I put at the end that my little tieing up the ends thing was an alternate ending to the Parting of the Ways chapter. *If I didn't put it before, I meant to! SO so so so so so sorry! But I'm glad you liked it!And by the way...I LOVE your name! :) 

*sorry..here's the chapter: (hee hee) I still have to write it, Its not done yet! gimme a couple of hours! It's good, I promise! (grins to herself)   


Okay, for reals now, heres the chapter! I know that an apostrophe goes there Katie! grrrarrr!   
  


"What the hell am I doing?" Harry glanced around him, and ducked into a room, not realising which room it was until he looked up and saw Myrtle in front of him, her face lit up by his merme presence. 

"Oh, it's you.."he said, annoyed, and Myrtles eyes shone with ghastly tears. 

"That was an awfull thing to say.."she blubbered, but Harry didn't hear her. He was more concentrated on the voice in his head that had been there for three days, trying to get him to do what he was about to do now. 

'Just take the knife and slice...' Harry rolled his eyes, and took a deep breath. 

'Why should I even listen to you?' he thought,' Hermione always said that...' 

'Hearing voices wasn't a good thing, even in the wizarding world?' the voice responded. 

'How do you...' 

'I need to talk to you...'Harry didn't know how he was to respond to that. 

'You ARE talking to me!' 

'Face to face...' 

'Well, you're not..' 

'You wont die..trust me..I know..I've been through this before..' 

"I can't even see you! How the hell am I supposed to trust you!"Harry let it slip aloud, and covered his mouth. 

"Whats the knife for?" Myrtle asked curiously. 

"Nothing.."Harry responded tonelessley, and picked it up, twirling it in his hands. 

'What are you doing?' he thought, panicked, when his hand started to move on its own. 

'Moving things along..that's all...you'll wake up in three days...' 

"Flood the bathroom.."Harry got out, and winced when the knife cut into his skin, blood dripping down onto the floor. 

"What?" Myrtle asked, annoyed, and came out of her cubicle, staring at him. 

"I'm not suicidal..I don't want to die..flood the bathroom and make someone get in here!"he responded, and she nodded, before he stumbled into a stall, blacking out. 

************************************************************************* 

"Why are you following me?" Hermione turned around, and came face to face with Draco, who was staring at her, a strange look on his face,"Have you seen him?" she added hopefully, and he shook his head, much to her dissapointment. 

"No, I haven't..."he looked up and down the hallway, and back at Hermione, a worried look on his face. 

"God I hate Halloween..."he muttered,"Good thing everyone's at the feast, I mean..it would be impossible to find him with all the students running around..."   
  
Hermione looked at him for quite some time. He was really quite dash- she mentally kicked herself. This was Draco Malfoy! He kicked kids and cheated on exams, cursed people in other houses..but then she realised that it was all past tense, because he was standing here, caring for someone elses well being besides his own. 

"You've done a complete three sixty, you know that?" she asked, and he looked at her strangely. 

"A what?" he askd. 

"A complete turn around.."she supplied, and he rolled his eyes. 

"Don't make me blush, Hermione.."he said sarcastically, and she grinned. 

"You called me Hermione.."she realised. 

"Don't let it leak Granger.."he said seriuosly, and grinned at her. 

"Do you reckon that two heads are better than one?" she asked, and he nodded, refining his posture. 

"On foot gentle lady!"he joked, and held out his arm. She took it, laughing, and they walked down the hallway, chatting, but still on the look out for any sign of Harry.   


"Would you look at that..."Sirius said quietly, peeking out of his portrait hole, Remus looking on alongside him. 

"Do you think that Harry's okay?" he asked a minute later, and Remus nodded. 

"I'm sure he will be.."   
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(**(   
Merry Christmas!   
I love you all!   
what did you think?   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. In Dreams

Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix   
Dreams   
Chapter 14   
By Caitie Did/Caitlyn   
I DONT OWN. DONT SUE!   
  
  
  


It was completely black all around him, and he got up shakily, staring at the cuts on his wrists. It was like he didn't need to breathe. He could feel everything aroudn him, including something more than the voice that had put him there. 

"Why the hell did you make me do that?" he ground out, looking around him," Where are you? What the hell do you want with me?" 

"Touchy touchy..."the voice answered, and Harry rolled his eyes, staring around him cautiously. 

"I'm not a basilisk..I'm a PERSON.."the voice answered, in a strange mix of an english and american accent.(author's note:BOB BOB BOB BOB!) 

"I've asked you before, and I'll ask you again.."Harry ground out, and turned around, staring into nothing,"Who the hell are you?" 

"Who are you?"he said quietly,"That's the question..you don't even know yourself!"he paused, and took a breath, speaking again." And why don't you just tell everyone when you wake up that the voices told you too.."he addded, and grinned,"I've been hearing voices all my life..and I'm still here.." 

"Well that's a lot of help.."Harry said sarcastically. 

"Why are you asking me questions at all..the question is..why did you try and kill yourself?" the voice answered,"That's a horrible habit..it's a bitch to break..I've got the scars.." 

"Is murder still illegal in the better parts of England?" Harry asked, annoyed. 

"Why would you want to kill me? And by the way, we're in Scottland!" the voice said knowingly, and Harry lost it. 

"Why did I try and kill myself?" Harry asked, smirking, and his face turned annoyed,"BECAUSE YOU MADE ME!" 

"No..not this time..." Harry cringed, and looked down. 

"Noone's going to be able to tell...I cut over the scars..."he said quietly. 

"Please..look at yourself..besides Gin, you're a nutcase!" the voice said back shakily, and Harry looked at the figure that was walking out into the clearing, the light suddenly focusing on him. 

"Who are you?" he asked quietly,"Tell me.." 

"No.."the man answered, looking around,"But you've got to promise me something.."Harry snorted, and looked at the man, irritated, rolling his eyes,"If you do that too much your eyes roll into the back of your head..."he added. 

"You sound like a boy in grammar school..."Harry awnsered, and the man smiled. 

"I went to grammar school..a long time ago...though not so much for you I guess..you must be in your fifth year at Hogwarts...you're still a kid.."he said quietly. 

It was hard to decipher the emotions in the nameless man's eyes, but Harry saw regret, and sorrow in them, and blinked when the man stared at him. 

"I'm not a child.."Harry answered quietly,"You have no idea..how much I've.." 

"Just wait...you have no idea how many hells this earth has in store for you.." he said quietly, and Harry looked at him strangely. 

"Hells..."he started. 

"Meet it when it comes...just remember..'To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure..' " the figure whispered. 

"Sure.."Harry said quietly, and felt himself slipping from the room, gasping for air that he hadn't needed before. He was going back. He grasped frantically for the room he had been in, and woke up, shaking, sweat all over him. 

"Holy..."he started, and looked around. The table had a single vase on it, and it was filled with a multitude of wildflowers, which Harry guessed Ginny had probably gotten. He didn't notice everyone else until he heard there voices outside of the curtain. He closed his eyes tightly, shutting out the light, and listened to them. 

"Do you suppose that was him?"he recognised Draco's voice, and cringed inwardly. Draco was going to shoot him when he found out that he was awake. 

"No, I doubt it..did you go and check on her?" he sat up, worried. 

"She's fine..she just needed some rest..it's been a week.." 

"I've been out a week?" Harry muttered, and they opened the curtains, staring at him, shocked. 

It only took Harry a minute to notice that there hands were clasped together, and he glanced up, his eyebrows raised. 

"Well?" he prompted,"What did I miss?" 

"Jesus Harry why did you do that?"Hermione burst out, and he stared at her. 

"Look..I can't..I promised I wouldn't.."he paused,"Thanks a lot.."he said, appearing to Draco as if he was talking to noone in particular, his hands thrown up in the air,"Telling me I can't tell anyone was a wonderfull thing to do, splendid, actually.."he said sarcastically, and looked at Hermione. 

"You know that I don't want to die.."he said quietly, and grabbed her hand, and she nodded, and hugged him suddenly, bursting into very noisy tears.' 

"Hermione..shh..."Harry said awkwardly,"As soon as Pomfrey wakes up..."at that moment, she came bustling through the door. 

"You cry too much Ms. Granger..he'll be fi-"he stared at her, and she shook her head quickly, leaving him in confusion,"You two! Out! He needs his rest..." 

"Poppy..I'm fine.."he started, and she handed him a goblet of something. 

"If you want to get through the year, I suggest you take this every day...It might get rid of your problem.." 

"My problem?" Harry started, and she cut him off. 

"It's a pain reduction potion..Snape will have a cauldron full ready at all times..."she said,"Get some rest.."she added, adn he stared at her, confused. 

"How did she know about the headaches?" he wondered silently, and shook his head, going back to sleep, not knowing that the headaches, weren't just headaches, and they were much more serious then they appeared to be. 

so, what do ya think?   
again, Merry Christmas!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Welcome to the Past

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

by Caitlyn

Chapter 15- Welcome to the Past

  
  


Im sorry it took so long..Im in one play, producing another, and Im dating. I have a serious ish! :) 

  
  
  
  


"You look terrible.."Draco commented, and Harry managed a small grin, before opening the book in front of him, scanning the paragraphs tiredly before glancing up at Draco, annoyed.

  
  


"This is completely pointless.."he muttered,"I don't know what it means...nothing in here refers to prophetic dreams, not even a little of it..."he closed the book with a large slap, earning a glare from Madam Piece. 

  
  
  
  


"Sorry.."he muttered quietly.

  
  


"Has Dumbledore said anything..."Draco said, and Harry tried to avoid the subject, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

  
  


"No..I don't think he will, Draco.."he said vaguely, opening another book, looking downward.

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"Because I didn't tell him, and I don't intend to.."Harry responded simply. 

  
  


"What?" Draco realized his voice was too high in volume immediately, and cleared his thought,"Why didn't you tell him when I told you to?" Harry shook his head.

  
  


"Yes, that would be a lovely conversation...'Professor Dumbledore, I'd just like to let you know that I really didn't intend to slit my wrists..but I forced myself to!'" he rolled his eyes,"It still doesn't make any sense to me, Draco..."he glanced out the window,"It's almost time for breakfast, you'd better get to the Great Hall, get something to eat..."

  
  


"Look who's talking.."he looked up at him, and took off his glasses, massaging his temples,"I'll see you after class, Draco..at the meeting..."

  
  


"You going to keep on studying this way?"

  
  


"It's going a lot faster..you know it's what I need to know..."he trailed off, and opened another book, taking notes. 

  
  


"Well, I'll be back after Potions..."he said quietly, and left Harry alone in the library, the sun peeking weakly through the windows, casting an eerie glow over the entire area he was sitting in.

  
  


"I guess I'd better get dressed..."he waited until everyone was in the Great Hall, and made his way to a portrait door, opening it with a wave of his wand, and entering what looked like a mall apartment, setting his notes down on the coffee table and throwing floo powder into the fire, summoned a name,"Sirius Black.."he muttered, and his head appeared into the fire.

  
  


"Morning, Harry.."he said brightly,"How are you?" Harry shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

  
  


"Do you have any more curse books?" he asked quietly, and Sirius passed them through the fire, Harry grabbing them.

  
  


"What about prophesies?" he asked quietly, and Sirius looked at him strangely.

  
  


"I think you have too much time on your hands..and I don't think we're supposed to know about our futures...why don't you go and ask Trillion..."he said, smirking, and Harry rolled his eyes. 

  
  


"Thank you.."he said sarcastically, and watched Sirius's head disappear into the fire. 

  
  


It was later that morning that Draco found himself in Potions, staring at Hermione from across the room.

  
  


"Let's see...Granger with...Malfoy..."he smirked at them, and Hermione came to take a seat next to him, giving him a small smile.

  
  


"Good morning.."he said quietly, and he grabbed her hand under the table.

  
  


"What time did you get to sleep.."she started, and he grabbed his potion ingredients, staring to cut them up.

  
  


"Draco, I didn't see you at breakfast.."

  
  


"I didn't sleep last night, I was helping him.."he muttered, and she squeezed his hand.

  
  


"How is he?" she asked quietly.

  
  


"He's exhausted..."Draco said simply, and looked up at the door when Remus entered, a strange look on his face, and shot a glance in Draco's direction before walking up to the desk.

  
  


"Lupin...what is the meaning of th-"he grabbed his robes and forced him outside.

  
  


About the same time, Draco glanced down at the ring on his finger, and saw the stone glowing, wincing as his ring heated up.

  
  


"I've got to go..okay?" he asked, and Hermione glanced down at his ring.

  
  


"What's that?" she asked quietly, and he got up, grabbing his bag.

  
  


"I'll see you at dinner.."he said quietly, and got up, grabbing his wand, and opening the door r, staring at Lupin and Snape.

  
  


"What's going on?"he asked quietly, and Snape stared at him.

  
  


"Your friend is in a great deal of trouble, that's what's going on, Malfoy.."

  
  


"Remus?"

  
  


"He's in the hospital wing...he collapsed...this morning..."

  
  


"Again.."Draco said quietly, and Snape nodded.

  
  


"So, I'll make him more potion, and you get Granger..."Snape said simply,"There's a meeting upstairs in Dumbledore's office.."

  
  


"So, you've decided then..."Draco said quietly, and walked back into the classroom.

  
  


"Hermione, could you come with me for a moment.."he said quietly, and she nodded, Hannah, Justin, and Neville following.

  
  


"What's going on?" they all asked at once.

  
  


"The three of you....there's a meeting in Dumbledore's office, he'd like you to attend...you aught to go quickly, something going on, I know it."he stopped at the corner of the hallway, and turned to Hermione,"Hermione, there's a lot of things I need to explain to you..."he started, walking at a brisk pace.

When Harry woke up, it felt as if a sledgehammer was pounding away at the inside of his skull. He groaned, rolling over, and sat up, wincing at the heat from his ring,the sun blaring in his face.

"That's lovely.."he muttered, and groaned inwardly as he realized he was in the hospital wing,"Not again."he sat up, and groaned, falling back onto the covers, and made an inner struggle to get out of the bed and sit up on the edge, putting his glasses on, and staring down at his clothes, which were the same he was wearing the day before.

  
  


"At least I haven't been out that long.."he said to himself, and took a sip of the water that was on his bedside table.

  
  


"And that's it..."he heard Draco's voice.

"So, there really is an Order of the Pheonix? I thought it was just a legend, and even if it wasn't.."

"That after they died it would've stopped?" Draco took in a breath,"I'm not the one that's willing to put you in danger...but it's your decision...we aren't really expected to survive past our eighteenth birthdays..."

  
  


"I'm going to do it...what was that one of us said at Halloween? Two heads are better than one?"she grinned, and let Draco put the ring on her finger.

  
  


"Do you think he's okay?" Hermione added a second later, and Harry opened the curtains, staring at them

  
  


"I'm fine..."he muttered, and gave Hermione a small smile,"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix, Herm...."she hugged him.

  
  


"We were so worried..and you're not fine...and thank you..."she sat back in her chair.

  
  


"Look, Harry, you're sick.."

"Yes, I do realize this..."he responded,"Are you two like Mr. And Mrs. states the obvious?"

"Oh shut up, Harry..."Hermione responded, "But, for whatever reason....Dumbledore says that you're not going back to classes this semester...so...you're going to have to stay in here..."

  
  


"In here!" he said, agitated,"What the bloody hell can I get accomplished in HERE!" 

"We're not supposed to be in here...madam Pomfrey will have us thrown out, so mind your tounge, will you?" Hermione snapped, and her gaze softened,"He's going to let you go back into Sirius and Remuses apartments, but you have to stay in bed..you're not allowed to roam around the castle at all..everything will be brought to you..."

  
  


"Is this for my health or for my safety?" Harry asked,"Dueling with Voldemort isn't a problem..."

  
  


"Well, your health is..."Draco said.

  
  


"I'm not a seventy year old man, I'm a fifteen year old boy.."

  
  


'I'm just a kid...' Not for much longer....he shivered, and looked up at them.

  
  


"Oh, all right..I'll stay in the stupid apartments..okay?" they nodded, apparently pleased with the outcome, and Harry rolled his eyes, laying back in bed,"It's better than having to see Her everyday.."he added, and they glanced at each other.

  
  


"She's upset, Harry, and she has a right to be..you don't tell her anything about what's going on..."he sat back and pondered the situation, not noticing that she was standing in the doorway, listening.

  
  


"Yes..it would be so wonderful to tell her that I've been having dreams about my death and that my future self got me to slit my writs so he could warn me that my life was going to be a living hell.."

  
  


"Normal is insanity if this is my reality.."he commented a second later, and turned to look at them.

  
  


"Have either of you done any research?" he questioned, and Hermione rolled her eyes. 

  
  


"Harry, you're worse than me!"she exclaimed.

  
  


"What will come, will come, and we'll have to face it when it does.."Draco reminded him, and he nodded.

  
  


"Okay..."he said quietly, "Is there a meeting?"

  
  


"You can't go to the meeting..."Draco said quietly, and Harry rolled his eyes.

  
  


"Do you honestly think I'm going to skip out on the meetings..I RUN the bloody meetings.."he got up, and stumbled.

  
  


"You need to rest before you can run again.."Hermione said informational, and Harry sent her a look that could kill.

  
  


"I'm going to that bloody meeting if I die halfway up the stairs to his office.."

  
  


They never got to his office. Or at least Harry didn't. One minute he was walking, and the next, it seemed as if he was whirling through a ball of different colors. When he woke up, he was in the hospital wing again, and he took a minute to consider having a bed always reserved for him when he realized that something was different. Something was off. 

  
  


He was staring at himself, who was staring back at him, puzzled.

  
  


"Who the hell are you?" the boy that looked so much like him was about sixteen years old, and had most of the same genetic traits, except for dark brown eyes and the absence of the scar on his forehead. Harry was looking at his father for the third time in his memory. 

  
  


"Wow..."he glanced over at a younger version of his Godfather, and yelled aloud, scooting back towards the headboard.

  
  


"This can't be happening..."he muttered.

  
  


"Oh my god..."Harry was staring at James, a mixture of horror and puzzlement on his face, and Sirius laughed, causing Harry to divert his attention to him.

  
  


"He's not that scary looking.."Sirius said to Harry, and he got up, sprinting down the hallway, panting by the time he got to Dumbledore's office.

  
  


"Oh no.."he took out the Marauder's Map, and tapped it three times.

  
  


"I solely swear that I am up to no good.."he muttered, and looked closely at the map,"Oh...Sugar Quill.." before it sprung open, a chubby hand grabbed his shoulder, and he whipped around, his wand at the ready.

  
  


"Why do you have the Marauder's Map.."he was short, and fat, and had little beady eyes, and harry instantly knew who he was.

  
  


"Even if I knew how it ended up in my pocket I wouldn't tell you.."Harry spat, and covered his mouth,"I shouldn't of said that.."

  
  


"Who are you?" Sirius asked, and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

  
  


"I'm not so sure that I know anymore.."he responded, and the gargoyle closed behind him as he went up the stairs nervously.

  
  


"Hello, Professor?" When Dumbledore looked up, he was so much younger, and lacked so much of a beard, that Harry did a double take. 

  
  


"I was wondering when something odd would happen.."he said merrily, the ever present twinkle in his eyes,"Two weeks and not a single thing..and yet here you are..have a seat..Mr..."

  
  


Harry just stared at him, in wonder. 

  
  



End file.
